Definition of Boarding School
by death by idiots
Summary: AU. Kagome, Ayame and Sango are new students at Shikon High and they meet Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga. Will there be sparks? Throw in Kagome's cousin, Rin, as their teacher and who is also engaged to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Lots of laughter!
1. Of traveling to their new school and

**Definition of Boarding School**

Disclaimer: BWAHAHAHA! Inuyasha belongs to me: Looks around and starts to fidget : Oh fine! Inuyasha does not belong to me! Humph: Stomps off :

Age: Inuyasha:18, Kagome:18, Miroku:18, Sango:18, Sesshoumaru:21, Rin:19, Koga:18, Ayame:18

A/N: There will be no Kikyo bashing in this little ficlet of mine. I don't get why people want to put Kikyo bashing in their ficlets and I'm tired of it.

**Chapter1: Of traveling to their new school and of reunions**

"Ayame! Sango! Have the both of you packed your things yet? You know we're transferring to a new school tomorrow! Oh and don't forget to wait for me at 5 am tomorrow, since I've just got my driver's license. So I will be driving." Kagome informed both of her best friends for what seemed the trillionth time that it was practically drilled into their heads. "Yes, yes, we know, mother," Sango joked. Kagome, Sango and Ayame had been told by mothers the week ago that they would be transferring to Shikon High as their parents would be very busy and would not have time to look after them. But Sango and Kagomes' brothers would be bunking together because they were younger and would not be able to look after themselves.

"Can't we skip school till its lunch time? Pretty please? I can't wake up THAT early!" said Ayame as she blinked large puppy eyes up at Kagome. Kagome sighed, and nodded. Ayame and Sango did a happy dance. And Kagome shook her head, saying, "The things I do for my best friends. But the both of you better be ready at 9 a.m. SHARP, since it takes about 5 hours to get there. I'm not going to wait for you if you're late." They nodded ecstatically and waved her goodbye as they went their separate ways home.

#$&Next day&$#

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows!" Ayame had been singing at the top of her lungs, much to the chagrin of the other passengers on their transport. Sango was trying her best to read a particularly thick novel, whilst Kagome was trying hard to concentrate on driving. "I shouldn't have volunteered to drive, had I known that Ayame would be singing," And she winced as Ayame suddenly screeched on a high note. "Are we there yet?" Sango yelled for the umpteenth time to be heard over Ayame's singing. Kagome shook her head, and sighed.

"Ayame, could you stop singing? You don't even sing that much during winter on usual days!" shrieked an exasperated Kagome. Ayame just sat back innocently, and shrugged. "But that's the only song for winter that I know! Besides jingle bells, that is." And Ayame started to sing Jingle Bells. Kagome almost screamed out loud in frustration. But she restraint herself, looking around anxiously to see if she could catch a stopping station in sight. '_Ah! Finally!'_ Was what she thought as she saw a variety of fast food restaurants in tow along with a gas station.

"I'll go refill some gas! You can go to Mickey Dee's and wait for me there!" she said quickly as she strutted out the car. Anything to rid herself of the Ayame in the current maniacal mood she was in. Sango started to stutter. "You can't just leave me with her!" as she pointed a finger at Ayame and shot a dirty glare at Kagome. Kagome started to cower under her intense stare and decided to embark on PLAN B. RUN AWAY! Sango 'hmphed' and was dragged out by Ayame to the nearest Mickey Dee's.

#$&Later&$#

Kagome rushed in to Mickey Dee's as soon as she had refilled gas for her car. She bought a diet coke and spotted Sango and Ayame. Sango didn't look as angry so she walked slowly towards her. "I'll drive later on, Kagome. I think it'll be better this way." Sango chirped. Kagome sighed in relief, so Sango wasn't angry anymore. "Fine, you may drive later." She said and they walked toward The car.

Once in the car, Ayame looked like she was thinking really hard. "Choose A or B." she said to Kagome. Kagome chose A and Ayame smirked and declared, "I'm going to sing the NEW AND IMPROVED Jingle Bells!" '_So she knew it was being annoying and PURPOSEFULLY sang songs to annoy us, Ayame is SOOO childish sometimes.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Before Ayame started singing,

"Dashing thru the snow

With a pair of broken skis

Up the hills we go

Crashing into trees

The snow around me is red

I think I'm almost dead

Fetch me to the hospital

Before I lose my head

Oh, Jingle bells, Jingle bells

Santa Claus is dead

Mighty morphen power rangers shot him in the head

Barbie doll, Barbie doll

Tried to save his life

But Teddy Bear in Mexico buried him alive."

Kagome burst out in fits of laughter and Sango looked as if she might laugh anytime, but was concentrating too much on her driving. Then after Ayame's repeatedly singing, Kagome also joined in when she was familiar with the lyrics. Sango's eyebrow twitched and it looked as if she was having a hard time driving. Kagome and Ayame exchanged glances and started giggling uncontrollably for no reason. (A/N: Once I did this before, as in my cousin and I when we were in public transport and we started this giggling fit and couldn't stop giggling and people were staring. Come to think of it, that was probably a lapse of sanity. Though it was fun, LOL.)

Kagome and Ayame continued singing and having giggling fits and of course, that had annoyed Sango to no end. For she had to tolerate their extremely AWFUL singing, which was a tad too high pitched, and off-key at that, for THREE FREAKING hours. During which she had had a really bad headache. And now that they had REALLY reached their destination, Ayame and Kagomes' extremely unbearable singing was rewinding itself over and over again in her head. As if she hadn't felt bad enough.

Kagome gasped when she drank in the view of her magnificent new school. So this was Shikon High? It wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be. She felt close to swooning. Then she snapped out of her little trance, as Ayame so-very-kindly decided to exclaim, "THIS is our new school? YAY! It's even better than our OLD school."

Then, a bunch of students who were still having their lunch break, heard the exclamation, and started to gather around the trio, making them feel uncomfortable. They were bombarded with questions, such as,

"Who are you? I've never seen you before!"

"Are you new?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" and other random questions. Kagome found herself trying to slink away from the bunch of freaky students and Sango was shrinking behind Kagome.

The trio exchanged hasty glances. It was time to run away again. They started to run off in different directions, not caring where they were as long as they were away from the bunch of students. Somehow, from where they had been running, they ran into each other along the way. And then they decided to run to the best place. The General Office.

"So, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tameko, and Ayame Kareshite, new students, am I correct?" the clerk said as he looked at the new students. They nodded simultaneously, and he led them to their new dormitory. Before giving them their schedule, and taking them to their classes.

#$&In class&$#

"So, Rin Higurashi-sensei, these are your three new students." He told her and sauntered off. She looked at the name list, and thought, '_So these three are sitting in the empty seats in the middle of the best friends Kouga Hiimato, Miroku Nashito, and Inuyasha Katareshi. Wonder what'll happen…'_ her thoughts drifted off as she realized that the three girls were still waiting for her to assign their seats.

Kagome had somehow ended up sitting next to Inuyasha which was also directly behind Kouga while Ayame had ended up sitting in front of Inuyasha and next to Kouga. Sango was stuck in front of Miroku which was also rather near to the other four. Kagome, Ayame and Sango were relieved to know that they weren't sitting too far away from each other. Kouga had looked taken aback when they had sat there. He hadn't expected anyone to sit around them, seeing that all those times people transferred here, none sat on those seats for unknown reasons.

Miroku was only too glad to have an absolutely gorgeous girl sitting in front of him and his hand kept creeping forwards the whole lesson, trying not to let her see it. Inuyasha's initial reaction was to "Keh" and turned his head. He looked at the girl sitting primly on her seat next to him. She did look rather like Kikyo, come to think of it. As if he would let that little detail bother him.

Kagome was sitting on her seat daydreaming. '_Why does Rin Higurashi sound so familiar? I swear, I've definitely heard that name before. Why can't I seem to remember?' _Just then, Higurashi-sensei called out someone to answer a question and Kagome broke out of her trance. She had better pay attention if she wanted to ace this class, after all, she had already missed a whole morning's worth of lessons.

#$&After Class&$#

"HENTAI!" those words had rung out clearly from Sango's mouth as she turned to slap a boy. She was flushed a deep red, which could not be identified as embarrassment or anger or both. Kagome and Ayame looked on in amusement as they asked Sango what had happened. She explained everything to them, and also the boy's name and they had burst out laughing. "Oh come on you guys, you're supposed to be on my side!" Sango complained, which had made Ayame and Kagome start laughing even harder.

Sango sighed, and muttered, "Remind me why I am even friends with the both of you again?" Ayame having heard this statement, exclaimed, "Because you love us—" and Kagome butted in and finished, "TOO much!" Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at the whole scene blankly, till Kouga said, "Hey! I like them!" whilst Inuyasha started staring at him strangely. Miroku was inching closer to Sango again and trying to grope her butt.

Unfortunately for him though, Sango had been well prepared this time and had noticed the hand coming. So before he could even touch her, she smacked him upside-down on the head. His friends sighed, and Kouga spoke up, "I wonder when this letch will grow up," and Inuyasha shook his head.

#$&In the dorms&$#

Knock. Knock. Knock. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were interrupted halfway through packing and realized that there was someone at the door. They raced for the door and Kagome ended up being the one to open it. In front of her stood Higurashi-sensei. "Is anything the matter, Higurashi-sensei?" Kagome questioned her with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome! Sango! Ayame! I've missed you all!" Higurashi-sensei said as she enveloped the three confused girls into a big bear hug. When she saw that they all looked unsure of themselves, she explained, "Don't you remember me? I'm Kagome's cousin, Rin. Remember how we used to hang out together? Until I decided I would become a teacher and moved away?" Understanding dawned on their faces as THEY enveloped HER in a bone-crushing hug as they all tried to speak at once.

"Did you know how much we missed you?"

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"

"YAY! Rin's back!"

Then Sango caught sight of something sparkling brightly on Rin's fourth finger on her right hand. "Oh my God! Rin! You're engaged!" She screamed in delight. And poor Rin was bombarded with loads of questions once more. She smiled bashfully as she said, "His name is Sesshoumaru Katareshi, and he's Inuyasha's older brother. He proposed to me a week ago." And then, Kagome proposed an engagement party in their dorm room and they had loads of fun for the whole night. When Rin finally left, Sango, Ayame and Kagome were so tired that once they collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep immediately.

The last thing Kagome thought was, '_This might not turn out so bad after all.'_

Hey people! So how was this fic? Good or bad? Constructive criticisms greatly appreciated, and please PLEASE R and R! Ja Ne!

Sensei-Teacher


	2. Author's note

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry to everyone who's reading my fanfic! But I can't update till mid-October as I've got a really important exam, my PSLE, and my mom banned me from the computer until it is completely over. So to whoever is reading this, I'm really, REALLY sorry. But, I'll only update at that time if I have at LEAST a few more reviews. Please review! Ja Ne for now!


End file.
